Grietas del infierno
by Arris03
Summary: Algunos dicen que las pesadillas vienen de la mente, algunos del alma y otros del infierno. Sans despierta en una línea temporal en donde el humano no volvió a aparecer. Sin embargo, los sueños regulares se transformaría en una pesadilla cuándo un fantasma del pasado sea quien le comience a atormentar hasta volver su vida un infierno. GasterxSans PapyrusxSans


p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Capítulo uno. Pesadilla/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"-span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Corre, corre Sans./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"El paisaje cada vez se volvía más difuso y la neblina me dificultaba la vista, tenía que ser rápido, tenía que llegar, pero la nieve me impedía realizar la actividad./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"-span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Debo alcanzarlo, no puedo dejar que él llegue primero./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"La nieve se volvió más densa y resultaba casi imposible moverme. Y la niebla por un momento envolvió todo a mí alrededor, mi teletransportación no servía y por primera vez me frustraba ser tan bajo como para que la nieve me impida el paso. En un momento, todo se calló, pero no era una calma común, simplemente no se oía nada, ni siquiera las aves o el viento, lo único que perturbaba aquel silencio era mi agitada respiración y cuando por fin pude tranquilizarme para reanudar la marcha, la niebla empezó a desaparecer y dejé de respirar./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"-span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"¿Hermano? ¿Papyrus? ¡Papyrus!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Ya no estaba la densa nieve y la niebla desapareció. Corrí y corrí como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, la brecha me parecía interminable, como si fuera una advertencia de que nunca llegaría a tiempo, nunca para él./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"-span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"¡Es mi culpa, es mi culpa, nunca debí dejarlo solo, si no hubiera sido por esa estúpida promesa, tú todavía estarías conmigo!- El cuerpo me temblaba y ya no sentía mis costillas por el dolor que me causaba el esfuerzo excesivo.- Papyrus…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"La bufanda roja de mi hermano estaba arriba del montón de polvo, su traje de batalla también estaba junto a ella y por un momento cuando levanté mi mirada, vi la ilusión de como el humano asesinaba a Papyrus sin ningún remordimiento./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"-span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Papyrus…- Agarré la bufanda y la apreté sobre mi pecho, la apreté tan fuerte como pude y cerré los ojos mientras las lágrimas brotaban por mis cuencas, al abrirlos yo ya no estaba en Snowdin y la bufanda que estaba en mis manos ahora residía en mi cuello ahora en mis manos había sangre y lo último que vi fue el brillo del cuchillo que blandía en mi dirección./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Solo pude ver una pequeña estrella amarilla antes de caer entre la oscuridad y que ésta terminara por engullirme por completo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Ahora todo es negro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"¿Desea continuar o resetear?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Resetear./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"-span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"¿¡Papyrus?!- Me desperté jadeante, sudoroso y confundido, mi magia se había activado y no podía calmarla. Otra pesadilla, era la tercera de la semana y honestamente ya estaba harto de ello. – Vamos Sans, no te puedes derrumbar por simples pesadillas, sólo fue un sueño, ¿verdad?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Posteriormente escuché el sonido de suaves golpes en mi puerta, no tenía que adivinar, ni preguntarme quien era, de todas formas solo éramos dos los que habitaban ésta casa./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"-span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"¿Sans? ¿Estás bien? Te escuche gritar mi nombre y pensé que quizás puedas necesitarme, ¿puedo pasar?- Papyrus se oía preocupado, pero cómo no estarlo, teniendo un hermano como yo era ridículo no sentirse así, que patético./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"-span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"¿Papyrus? Claro, pasa.- Mi magia ya se había apagado y me preparaba para fingir una de mis constantes sonrisas, no quería que mi hermano se preocupara más de lo que ya estaba- Estaba por levantarme para desayunar y creo que se me ha hecho tar…-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Papyrus simplemente se paró frente mío y me interrumpió poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi boca, eso era nuevo. Lo mire curioso./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"-span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Sans, creo que debemos hablar. ¡Esto no puede seguir pasando, no es normal!- chilló/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Por primera vez Papyrus tenía una mirada de inquietud que nunca antes había visto en todo lo que llevo de conocerlo y poco a poco mi imperturbable sonrisa comenzó a flaquear ante él./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"-span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Hermano, pero ¿Qué dices? Estoy bien- quité su mano de mi boca y lo mire directamente tratando de que mi mentira fuera más creíble y olvidara que mi boca ya no estaba sonriendo- Sans, no tengas el descaro de mentirme cuando me miras a los ojos, puede que sea un poco ingenuo en algunas cosas, pero no soy tonto, soy tú hermano y sé cuándo no me estás diciendo la verdad- Me encaró y sentí cómo mis cuencas se oscurecieron como respuesta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Si antes creía que era patético, ahora me sentía como un cobarde por haberle mentido a mi hermano. Pero, simplemente no podía decirle lo que está pasando, no quiero que la inocencia que tanto le caracterizaba se desvanezca al escuchar que su amigo humano no solo lo ha asesinado, sino que también ha masacrado a todos los monstruos, incluyéndome. Con el fin de aliviar su capricho de ver cómo puede manipular nuestro mundo a su antojo, solo por diversión, por aburrimiento…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Y no solo eso, también está el hecho de que tiene la oportunidad de liberarnos a todos los monstruos de la barrera con el fin de salir a la superficie y se rehúsa a darnos esa oportunidad de ser libres sólo porque él es el único que tiene un alma con determinación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"No, no se lo puedo decir, eso lo devastaría./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Trato de desvanecer todos esos recuerdos dolorosos de mi cabeza y centrarme en ésta nueva línea e investigar una manera de que todos podamos ser felices sin tener que sufrir por culpa del humano./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"-span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Lo siento, es sólo que no quiero hablar de eso en éste momento, perdón Papyrus- El otro esqueleto se acercó a la cama y se sentó a lado mío, era obvio que estaba decepcionado por mi respuesta- ¿puedo abrazarte, hermano?- le pregunto./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"-span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Por supuesto, siempre tendré los brazos abiertos para ti hermano- Papyrus me dejó abrazarlo y por un segundo desee que éste momento durara para siempre y que todo volviera a ser como antes de que callera el humano. –Siempre estaré aquí a tú lado Sans.-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Los dos nos levantamos de la cama, Papyrus se adelantó a hacer el desayuno antes de irnos cada quien a sus puestos de trabajo. Yo por mi parte me quedé un rato en mi habitación, reflexionando lo que había pasado, no había sido la misma conversación que tenían siempre que se levantaba debido a una pesadilla, normalmente su hermano siempre se rendía cuando le decía que estaba bien o caía en su fingida sonrisa, pero ésta vez había sido diferente, no sólo su hermano había tomado una postura más desafiante sino que esta vez trato de indagar un poco más en mi condición. Aunque no le extrañaba siempre había alguna alteración siempre que le humano reseteaba la línea temporal, sólo que ésta vez resultaba un poco extraño, probablemente no tenga mucha importancia lo que acaba de suceder y realmente espero que no lo tenga./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"-span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"¡Sans! Baja, ya está el desayuno, apúrate o vas a llegar tarde-/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"-span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Voy bajando, es sólo que no que no encontraba algo-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Cuando llegué a la cocina, mi hermano estaba acomodando los platos para que comiéramos y por el olor de la comida que residía en la olla, supuse que sería espagueti lo que comeríamos./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"-span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"¿Y, que buscabas? – me preguntaba mientras servía un poco de pasta en mi plato./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"-span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Oh ya sabes hermano, estaba cambiándome la pijama y vi que no tenía mi hueso de la risa, así que pensé que lo había dejado en otro pantalón- Papyrus no pudo evitar soltar el plato con comida que sostenía por el enojo/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"-span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"¡Sans! Es muy temprano para soportar tus bromas- lo decía mientras se acomodaba en la mesa y trataba de limpiar lo que había tirado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, ninguno de los dos habló después de esa pequeña platica, el silencio que inundaba el comedor no era incomodo o pesado, sino todo lo contrario, era tranquilo./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"-span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Bueno, hermano es momento de que me marche, debo de llegar temprano al entrenamiento matutino que tengo con Undyne y no deseo llegar tarde-/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"-span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Salúdamela, hermano- acompañe a mi hermano a la entrada de la casa para despedirlo- Dile que en la tarde iré a hablar con ella, tengo unos asuntos en los que quiero que me apoye-/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"-span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Está bien, yo le digo- Papyrus se despidió y solo observé como poco a poco se iba alejando, cerré la puerta y suspiré/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"-span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Hoy va a ser un largo día-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Subí a mi habitación con el fin de arreglarme para dirigirme a mi trabajo como centinela en el centro de vigilancia que se encontraba a las afueras de Snowdin cercana a las ruinas. Honestamente, no quería ir a trabajar y más sabiendo que el humano podría aparecer y repetir toda esta pesadilla otra vez./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Bajé las escaleras y cuando llegue a la sala noté que la puerta de la entrada estaba abierta, probablemente no la cerré bien, no le di importancia al asunto y salí de la casa. Al llegar al recibidor no pude evitar mirar al cielo y observar que estaba nevando, casi igual que en mi sueño. Y no pude evitar recordar la conversación que habíamos tenido Papyrus y yo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Yo también siempre estaré a tú lado, hermano."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Cerré mis ojos y deseé que así fuera siempre. -Por favor, que éste momento no sea el último.-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Justo cuando empecé a caminar por el sendero de nieve rumbo a mi estación escuche a mis espaldas el susurro de una voz tranquila y ronca, que no había escuchado desde hacía mucho tiempo, hasta el punto de casi olvidarla y casi podía asegurar que le había oído detrás de la nuca y de no ser por la capucha de la sudadera que llevaba, juraría que pudo sentir hasta su respiración./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Voltee rápidamente con el fin de verificar si lo que había sentido había sido una ilusión o era parte de una pesadilla de la cual todavía no había despertado. Mi alma estaba inquieta y me temblaban las piernas de saber que mis sospechas fueran realidad, sin embargo lo único que vio al voltearse fue que la puerta de la casa estaba abierta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Retrocedí un poco al ver lo que acababa de suceder, puse una mano en mi pecho con el propósito de calmar los crecientes nervios que empezaban a escalar de la boca de mi estómago hasta mi garganta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"-No es posible que esa sea su voz, él desapareció, no pudo ser ÉL- Con mis manos trataba de hacer presión en mi cabeza y al mirar objetivamente a lo lejos logré divisar algo más. Me acerqué despacio a la puerta de mi casa con el fin de ver más de cerca lo que estaba en la entrada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Era una nota, la letra era de alguien con una caligrafía impecable y de no ser por lo que decía lo habría tomado como una mala broma de alguno de sus vecinos. Tome la nota y lo que contenía no era para nada tranquilizador./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18pt;"span style="font-family: Wingdings;"Nunca olvides, Sans/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Nunca olvides, Sans"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Al terminar de leerla mi alma palpitaba aceleradamente contra mis costillas, las manos empezaron a temblarme y mi respiración se volvió inestable./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Nunca olvides, ¿eh?- Trataba de encontrarle algo de gracia al asunto. Sin embargo, ni siquiera pude reírme./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"-¿Verdad Sans?-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Solté la carta y jadeé de la impresión y por un momento todo de mi cuerpo se paralizó debido al miedo que aquel susurro me provocó, ahora era el pánico quien gobernaba sobre mi cuerpo, mi alma no paraba de latir desenfrenadamente debido a la adrenalina, los miembros no me respondían y mi cabeza se encontraba divagando entre el negro y el blanco; cuando por fin reaccioné, resguarde mi cuello entre mi mano y me volteé lentamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"-¿G?-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p 


End file.
